Benutzer Diskussion:Kirschblüte118
Hallo, und willkommen auf meiner Disskusionsseite 15:42, 5. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Hallo Hallo Kirschblüte118, wir freuen uns, dich herzlich im begrüßen zu dürfen, wünschen dir viel Spaß beim herumstöbern und hoffen, dass du dich hier wohl fühlst. Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer:Kirschblüte118. Vielleicht verbesserst du ja auch ein paar Artikel oder hilfst uns bei der Gestaltung des Wikis. Du bist ebenso gern im Wikia-Chat gesehen. Dort kannst du dich mit anderen Usern und Warrior Cats-Fans unterhalten. Wenn du Fragen hast oder irgendwelche Hilfe brauchst, kann du dich gerne an mich, die Admins oder die anderen älteren Nutzer wenden. Sie werden dir gern helfen. Du kannst mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Viel Spaß und eine schöne Zeit im Wiki! -- Tautropfen (Diskussion) 20:11, 30. Nov. 2012 Frohe Weihnachten! Frohe Weihnachten Kirsche! Und alles Gute :) LG Weichpelz Nothing should you butt alive :) 22:38, 24. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Re: BILD Klar, ich setz mich sofort ran, hab ja grad genügend Zeit xD 18:49, 28. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Klar, kein Problem, kann ich machen♥ Ich hab zwar schon angefangen, aber macht mir nchts aus :3 14:54, 29. Jul. 2013 (UTC) hey Kirsche, dein Bild kommt heute Abend, okay? Ich bin eig schon fertig, nur shading muss ich noch machen, also... Ja, ich wollt nur bescheid sagen, nicht dass du noch denkst ich hätte dich vergessen :o 15:10, 30. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Bild Hier ist das Bild :3 Sry, dass es länger gedauert hat, aber mein Gimp hatte Macken v.v 19:25, 3. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Character Art Verwarnung Hallo Kirschblüte, Ich schreibe dir aus einem weniger erfreulichem Grund. Und zwar hast du soeben deine erste Verwarnung auf dem Character Art bekommen, der Grund dafür sind häufige Verstöße gegen die Regel "Nicht nach Freundschaft/Feindschaft bewerten" Dies ist nicht nur mir, sondern allen Funktionären und auch noch den beteiligten Usern aufgefallen. Vorallem bei Chainpaw's Abschnitten ist sehr auffällig, dass du hier nach Feindschaft bewertest - Dies merkt man daran, dass du ein "Dagegen" gibst, obwohl das Augenshading beispielsweise überhaupt nicht zu schwach/stark ist. Natürlich könntest du nun mit dem Argument kommen, dass es für dich so aussieht, allerdings haben beispielsweise User wie Saphirstern die genau gleichstarke Augenschattierung, wo du hingegen immer ein Dafür gibst. Somit bewertest du bei Chainpaw nach Feindschaft, und bei Saphirstern nach Freundschaft. Ich hoffe du akzeptierst die Verwarnung und nimmst sie auch ernst, ansonsten müssen wir härter durchgreifen Grüße, Datei:SchattenClan.png Starforce In the end, we choose our own destinies Datei:SchattenClan.png 17:09, 30. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Re² Hallo, Jetzt die Schuld auf andere zu schieben ist nicht okay :/ Außerdem gibt mir Fire nicht immer ein Dafür? Dazu siehe dieses Bild als Beispiel -> Zudem wurden sowohl Chain als auch Saph damals erwarnt, als sie sich mehr oder weniger bekriegt hatten, allerdings im Chat. Abgesehen davon weiß ich nicht ob Chain mit Aki oder Tau befreundet ist, sie haben kaum ein Wort gewechselt. Ich finde es gut dass du es akzeptierst und dich bessern willst, Datei:SchattenClan.png Starforce In the end, we choose our own destinies Datei:SchattenClan.png 17:46, 30. Aug. 2013 (UTC)